A stranger arrives to Collinwood
by pamthoseweregreatpumps
Summary: This is a Julia-Barnabas-Roger lovestory. Not sure if anyone will actually like this, but oh well, I have fun writing it anyway. Rated M for a reason, folks.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS BASED ON THE TIM BURTON FILM. I couldn't find Dark Shadows in the movie category.

I tried to find some Barnalia fanfiction and failed - so I decided I'll write some myself. This idea just popped into my head really.

This fanfic starts when Barnabas has escaped the coffin and is back in Collinwood. Victoria Winters doesn't exist and Angelique will probably not be in it so much either.

I do not own any characters or anything. I haven't seen the originial series and I'll probably get things wrong - don't get mad at me, I'm just focusing on Barnalia. I honestly have no idea whether I'm changing the characters personalities, but I suspect I am changing them quite a lot. And noez, I can't write as fancy as Johnny Depp's lines in the film were, sadly. Deal with it. Sorry for being gramatically incorrect and write weird things sometimes, but English is not my first language.

**Chapter 1: Introduction - Barnabas Collins diary entry after returning to Collinwood**

"After being so kindly welcomed to my old home I'm slowly starting to feel some sort of peace again. I have got my own room - although it is quite dusty it is a lot more comfortable than the old coffin I spent the last 196 years in. I am glad my family home is still intact, even though it should definitely be cleaned a bit more often from now on. I am glad to see not much has changed, I imagined it to be rather worse. Meeting my family was very pleasant, I rather enjoyed their company even though I sometimes do not quite understand their way of living. Elizabeth has indeed been charming, but her daughter seems a bit out of sorts. And I can not understand why she has no husband, but I am sure Elizabeth will sort that out. The caretaker, whose name I can not recall, was most pleasant to me when we first met but I rarely see him around. I suppose he is working very hard, he seemed to be an honest man. The other caretaker however, Mrs Johnson, I sent to an eldery home as I did not see it fit for her to still be working at this age. David is a charming little boy and his father Roger does indeed annoy me a bit, but I am sure he is a perfectly outstanding man once I get to know him better. I find it curious neither Elizabeth nor Roger seem to have a spouse. I do not dare ask why or how things really are settled, their private lives are none of my business for the time being. Then there is Dr. Hoffman, the female doctor. I still find it rather odd that she is educated in the arts of the mind and at the same time a female, but I do find her delightful. Actually, I find her quite delectable. Helping these poor people get back on track with the family business will indeed please me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breakfast at Collinwood**

It was a quite nice morning in Maine and even though the curtains were covering the windows in the dining room the air was still filled with good mood. Elizabeth had woken up earlier than usual and as a result she had already finished her breakfast with the caretaker Willie and young David. She had left a lot of food on the tabe, expecting someone else to clean it up after they ate. Carolyn was in no mood for that though and had no plans of cleaning as she strutted into the dining room around 11 am. At first she didn't even notice Barnabas sitting at the end of the large table.

"Good morning, my dear girl. Did you have a night filled with magical dreams and pondering?" asked Barnabas and pointed, with his long fingernails, at a chair for Carolyn to sit down.

"I had almost forgotten your weirdness, but now it's obvious again.." Carolyn muttered and sat down in another chair, a bit further away from Barnabas.

She slowly started buttering a sandwich when Barnabas said:

"Are you the only one dining this morning?"

Carolyn shrugged and continued with her food, pretending the weird guy wasn't even in the same room. She didn't hate him, that she had decided on last night, but she felt rather uncomfortable around him and didn't like the way he so carefully watched every single thing her and the other people in Collinwood did. Nevertheless her mother had told her to be nice to him, so she had decided she would try to be. That is, if he would be nice to her.

"I have no clue where the other folks are, how would I know?" she replied after taking a huge bite off her sandwich. Barnabas looked rather disturbed when she spoke with her mouth full but replied:

"Alright young girl, now finish your food."

They sat in silence for a while, until they heard footsteps approaching from the corridor outside. Barnabas looked up and closely watched the door as Dr. Hoffman entered the room.

"I'll be damned, I missed breakast again." Julia muttered as she strolled towards the table, a bit unsteady on her feet.

"I'm still here. And mister weirdo. We all missed breakfast." Carolyn said while buttering another sandwich.

"Indeed you are." Julia said as she yawned and leaned slightly over the table to reach a teacup. As she grabbed the cup she looked in Barnabas direction and found that he was staring at her.

"Well goodmorning to you to, gazer.." she muttered.

"I am sorry, madam, I did not mean to stare at your delicate features." Barnabas replied immediately and looked rather confused as he could not really understand why he had said that. _Manners, for God's sake Barnabas, manners!_ he said to himself and smiled at Julia rather sheepishly trying to smooth over what he had just said.

"Alrighty.." Julia said and scowled at him as she sat down a few chairs away from Carolyn, on the side closer to Barnabas. She wasn't entirely sure what she thought about the new Collins guy, but he was quite peculiar. Her delicate features? _Well bite me, _she though to herself as she poured a mixture of whisky and tea into her cup. She yawned again and started stirring her drink with a small spoon. She took a sip just as Roger entered the room, with a wide smile on his face.

"What a LOVELY morning it is people, can you believe it? It's not raining, we have a bright blue sky outside everyone!" he announced as he sat down at the end of the table and picked up a newspaper. No one in the room said anything. Barnabas because he was slightly annoyed with the man, Carolyn because she had started listening to Alice Cooper on her freestyle and Julia because she was busy with her booze. After a long, quite awkward silence, Julia turned her head and said with a slightly dry tone:

"Indeed, we can believe it. Where have you been all morning, sunshine?"

Roger stood up again and started walking around aimlessly in the room, still with the newspaper in his hand, not caring about the fact that Julia's comment wasn't entirely nice.

"Oh nowhere my dear, I have just been out in the garden, sunbathing and reading a book. Lovely weather, as I said before. We should really go out and do something today, together." Roger replied as he sat down opposite Julia. She gave him a weird look and he quickly added: "The family, I mean. The family should go out and do something."

Barnabas was taking in the scene. He did not like Roger. For some reason he could not quite put his finger on he did not like him. He cleared his throat and replied, calmly, before Julia got the chance of saying anything: "I am afraid I am not fond of the sun, Roger. I think I will be staying in Collinwood today, but I am sure the rest of you will have a wonderful time in the delightful weather."

Roger nodded. Excellent. He wasn't actually planning on bringing the loony along with him. He put his feet on the table and continued reading the papers. Carolyn, who hadn't heard anything of the conversation at all, stood up and left the room.

"Goodbye, young girl!" Barnabas said politely, but Carolyn didn't hear a word he was saying and left the room, dancing along with her music.

Roger gave Barnabas a weird look. That man was really too much, he couldn't understand why Elizabeth had allowed him to live here. He scanned the headlines in the newspaper and put it back down on the table, still waiting for Julia to reply to his proposal. Their eyes met and he gave her a questioning look.

"What? Oh, that. No, I think I'll stay inside as well. Not very fond of the sun either." she replied and emptied the contets of her teacup in one huge gulp.

Roger looked disappointed but knew better than to nag Julia about it, she had made up her mind and that was it. He thought it wasn't that bad, until he saw Barnabas smiling and looking in Julia's direction. Julia, who in fact was completely oblivious to anything around her as she was entering another drunk haze, was finishing off a last piece of bread before she stood up.

"Alrighty gentlemen, I'm off." she stated and waved slightly in their direction as she left the room, even more unsteady on her feet than when she came in, not even noticing both of the men following her with their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the people who said they liked it! :) I'll try to update as often as I can.

**Chapter 3: What's wrong with Roger?**

Roger slammed the door to his study shut with a loud bang and started pacing the room. He was incredibly annoyed. Barnabas had only been living in Collinwood for a couple of days and he was already getting on his nerves so badly he felt like throwing various objects out the window. At the beginning he had only laughed at the weird man, or whatever he was, but now he felt like Barnabas was trespassing on what was his. And with that, he meant Julia. Not that they had ever dated, they had never been more than just friends. But as Dr. Hoffman started treating his son years ago he soon felt more and more connected to her. He hadn't known for sure if it was to be called love, but after Barnabas arrival he felt more sure every day. He regretted so badly that he had never spoken to her about it, or at least tried to win her affections before. Now, he realised, it was too late. He had no idea whether Julia was interested in either of them, but he knew that Barnabas had become interested in her. In what way he wasn't entirely certain of, but it really didn't matter. The fact that the creepy man kept staring at her and making silly remarks bothered him. He had planned a day out in the sun, knowing Barnabas wouldn't care to participate, but now his plans were ruined. _Calm down, it's just one afternoon,_ he said to himself. Nevertheless he continued pacing in his study. He couldn't believe he had such bad luck! Why on earth was this man suddenly interested in Julia? And what the hell would Julia think? And what had he, himself, been thinking? Going around feeling this way for years without telling her? He was paying for being so insecure, and he was paying a tough price.

"FUCK!" he shouted and banged his head into the wall, because suddenly he just couldn't keep all his anger in. He had to get it out somehow. "God damn fucking shit, motherfuckers!" he continued, while kicking the wall repeatedly, even though it hurt as hell it felt rather good.

"What on earth is going on in here? Roger are you alright?" said Elizabeth suddenly from outside, carefully knocking on the door before entering. Where the hell did she come from?

"What are you doing in here Roger? Are you ready to go out in a while?" she asked and he couldn't help it, but he hissed: "None of your business, leave me alone. I'll come down later." as he sat down on the bed, not facing her, and staring stubbornly into the wall. Elizabeth sighed, she was very used to her brother's tantrums but this one seemed different.

"Look, I know you're in a mood, but if there's anything you'd like to talk about, I'm here." she said calmly. When he didn't reply she chose to leave him alone, hoping he would cheer up in good time for the afternoon activities.

When Elizabeth left the room Roger tried to calm himself down. There had to be something he could do, and before he could even finish that thought he knew there was something: he could make sure Julia thought Barnabas was a total lunatic. That way she would never feel anything for him. But wait, if he was a lunatic, maybe she would have to see him and treat him, as a psychiatrist? Surely Elizabeth would see to that? God this is a mess, he thought to himself as he lay down on the bed.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had found Julia sitting in an armchair in one of the living rooms watching telly. She could tell from quite far away that Julia had been drinking. Which was a common occurence. In fact, Elizabeth could hardly recall any days for the past year when Julia had not been drinking. Nevertheless, her work with David had seemed to help a little, and now she was hoping Dr. Hoffman might be able to help Barnabas. The tricky thing was that no one residing in Collinwood, except for herself, knew that Barnabas was a vampire. Elizabeth was puzzled; either she could tell Julia the situation right now, or she would with biggest probability find it out on her own. Maybe even today, because the reason Elizabeth came to see Julia was because she had to ask her a favour regarding Barnabas.

"Julia, are you conscious?" she asked as she sat down in an armchair next to the drunk woman.

"For God's sake, don't be silly Elizabeth, of course I am." Julia replied, sounding surprisingly sober. However that was not the case, because when their eyes met Elizabeth could easily tell she was nowhere near sober.

"I'm here to ask you a favour, if that's alright." Elizabeth said carefully. Julia picked up a bottle of some sort and started pouring herself another drink. When she was finished she took a sip, leaned back in the chair and replied, sounding quite amused:

"Well of course, ask away."

But before Elizabeth could even say anything, Julia added: "It's about Barnabas, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." Elizabeth replied and nodded. "I want to ask you if you could try to.. Treat him?"

"I suspected that. The man is a loony. But what exactly will I be treating him for?" Julia answered and emptied the contents of her glass.

"I.. I'm not quite sure. I mean, I'm not sure if I should tell you. And if I would be telling you I'm not sure how to start." Elizabeth said and even confused herself slightly, and Julia was apparently in no mood for word games because she instantly replied:

"Look at me, honestly, I'm in no mood for that kind of talk. Either you tell me or you don't, and that's the end of it."

Elizabeth sighed, because she knew of course that Julia was right. She watched as Julia poured herself yet another drink, and just as she was going to take a sip Elizabeth blurted out:

"He's a vampire."

Julia stopped in the middle of her motion and looked at her with serious disbelief in her eyes.

"I may be drunk, but I'm not that drunk my dear." she answered dryly and took a huge gulp of her drink.

"I'm serious, Julia." Elizabeth said calmly, trying to sound convincing. "He is a vampire and you can deal with it any way you want, as long as you don't tell anyone else. Nobody knows except you, me and him. I want you to try and see if there's a cure for his most unpleasant.. Condition."

"Alright, fine, I'll study him. But if he tries to kill me, that'll be the end of it." Julia finally said, after thinking over what Elizabeth had told her. Surely the woman was joking with her, no? There was no way Barnabas was a vampire, that was ridiculous.

"Thanks Julia. But I don't think he would drain you even if he was starving, he'd get insanely drunk." Elizabeth said in a mocking tone as she stood up and started walking for the door.

"Well, you're right on that, at least.." Julia muttered and took a gulp from the bottle, not even bothering with a glass this time


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to the people who said they liked it, I'm glad you do! :)

**Chapter 4: In which Barnabas is introduced to Dr. Hoffman's study**

As the other residents of Collinwood left for an afternoon in the sunshine, Barnabas was pointed in the direction of Dr. Hoffmans study. Elizabeth had explained to him that Julia had been informed about his condition and that she was going to try to cure him, in any way she could think of. Barnabas was a bit upset about the fact that he didn't get the chance to tell Julia about his condition himself, but he understood Elizabeth at the same time. She was a very calm woman, and she tried to sort out everything as neatly as she possibly could. Dr. Hoffmans study was at the bottom floor of the house. Barnabas knocked on the door and heard Julia's voice from inside:

"Come on in."

He opened the door carefully and stepped into the room. _It's actually quite nice down here,_ he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the room, finally landing on Julia who was seated in, what seemed to be, a very comfortable armchair. She had, as usual, a glass in her hand.

"What are you drinking, my lady?" he asked politely, trying to start a conversation.

"Booze. Sit down, you." she replied, not too friendly, and Barnabas quickly sat down in the other armchair next to her. Placed between them was a small table and Julia carefully put down her glass on the blank, wooden surface before speaking.

"Elizabeth has told you why you're here, I suppose?" Julia asked him while looking into his eyes.

"Yes indeed she has, Doctor. I am here because I am a vampire. Do you know of a cure that might help me?" he replied, still not breaking their eye contact when suddenly, Julia started laughing. It wasn't a girly giggling that escaped her lips, it was a laugh that intimidated even Barnabas. It took a while, but when she was finished and calmed down she finally said, while trying not to start laughing again:

"You two, you're mad people, and they call me drunk! Whatever it is you're drinking, I want some too."

She started laughing again and Barnabas didn't quite understand what Julia found so amusing, but it didn't really matter because he found her very pretty when she laughed. So pretty he, in fact, ended up staring at her long after she had stopped laughing.

"Hello, earth to Barnabas?" Julia said as she waved her hand in front of his face, breaking his gaze.

"I am most sorry." he mumbled awkwardly.

She gave him a concerned look before she said:

"Whatever. Let's get to it. Are you really serious, you two? I mean I have heard of things, one crazier than the other, but you being a vampire? That's the absolute craziest thing I have ever heard."

"It is, indeed, true." he answered. He wasn't sure why Julia found this so strange, surely she had treated lots of vampires before him? Or was he the only one?

"Well fuck me, never in my life did I imagine I'd have to deal with vampires. Would you like a drink?" she asked as she poured herself another.

"No thank you, doctor. Is it really healthy for you to drink all that much?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Julia looked at him angrily and said:

"You leave me and my drinking alone, we didn't do anything to you now did we?"

"Of course not, doctor." he answered quietly, yet again embarrassed because he only seemed to upset her or make her nervous no matter what he did.

"Well then, where were we.." Julia muttered as she emptied her glass and took out a notepad and, what looked like, a very expensive pen. She started scribbling down various things as she hummed silently to herself. What Barnabas had told her was enough to fill a notepad already - she couldn't even begin to imagine all the paperwork she would have to do in order to please Elizabeth. After a while she figured she had written down everything important she had found out so far and she started asking Barnabas questions. The replies she got were very well-phrased, so it was easy to keep track on what he was telling her. In the end, she stopped asking questions and just allowed him to tell her what had happened, from the beginning. When he was finally done she had no idea how much time had really passed. It felt like a lifetime. She wanted to say something nice, to make him feel better, but because she had been drinking continuously for the past few hours all she could come up with was:

"Well, I guess we're done for today."

Barnabas nodded silently. Telling Julia everything seemed so natural. He felt a lot lighter, like someone had replaced all the pain he had felt with something else.

"Look, I have absolutely no idea how to treat your condition Barnabas, but I'll do my best." Julia said and he nodded happily, because he believed her. He actually did.

"Now doctor, what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Well, I don't suppose a person ends up drinking the way you do, all alone in your study, for years if not something had happened to that person." Barnabas said, cautious not to mention her name in the sentence, because he knew she would probably react quite strongly anyway. He was absolutely right on that, because the second he had finished his sentence Julia managed to get up, although she had some difficulties, and slowly walked away from him.

"That is none of your goddamned business. Get the hell out of here before I say or do something I'll regret." she hissed, not even daring to look at him because of the tears she felt building up behind her eyelids.

Barnabas knew better than to argue - even though he had spent the last 196 years in a coffin he knew not to trespass on women's personal space after an occurence like this one. Instead he simply left, without a sound, and it took Julia several minutes before she even realised he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: When Roger makes matters even more complicated**

The next day things were awfully quiet at Collinwood. Elizabeth had gone down with a horrible cold, and she ended up contaminating both of the children and Willie, even though the hardworking caretaker kept denying it and returned to work every single time Elizabeth told him to take it easy. Finally Elizabeth told him that she would sack him if he kept working, _'you'll catch your death, for God's sake get some rest'_, and Willie gave in. Roger was getting more and more annoyed with Barnabas, after the man had spilled coffee all over his favourite newspaper he felt like yelling at the bastard until he'd turn deaf, but he restrained himself. The fact that he hadn't seen Julia since breakfast the day before made him rather worried, she hadn't attended any meals since that breakfast when he made a fool of himself and he wondered what she was up to. Barnabas was also slightly worried; had he offended her that deeply by his remark the other day? He didn't dare to go and see her, knowing that he was the one who upset her, but he was indeed very anxious. At the end of the day, the only people sitting at the dinner table were Barnabas and Roger, as the others were too ill and ate their meals in their rooms. Roger was not amused at all. He hated Barnabas, especially when the two of them were alone, and he was starting to wonder if the man had anything to do with Julia being gone for so long. After all, he was the last one who had seen her. When they started eating, he decided to try and figure things out.

"So, Barnabas, how did your session with Dr. Hoffman turn out the other day?" he said calmly while casually pouring himself some water from a bottle. He didn't want to sound too interested, because what he felt for Julia was nothing he wanted to share with that disturbed man.

"It went splendidly, thank you, at least at first." Barnabas replied, mere seconds later. He didn't want to sound guilty, but he knew he probably had something to do with Julia's absence and he was getting more worried by the minute. Maybe Roger could give him some advice on how to deal with this mess? After all, he had known Julia a lot longer.

"What do you mean, at first?" Roger asked. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know but he had to ask. What on earth did the man mean?

"Well.. I think.. I think I may have hurt her."

"You did WHAT?" Roger yelled and got up. "And you didn't tell anyone? She's been absent for over a day! How could you be so irresponsible! Oh my God, what did you do to her?"

Barnabas was shocked by Roger's outburst, _that man is really unstable_, he thought to himself before answering; choosing his words carefully. Roger was still standing up and staring at Barnabas with hatred in his eyes.

"Make no mistake, I did not harm her physically, but I think I might have offended her verbally, so to speak."

Roger breathed out heavily for the first time since Barnabas had opened that stupid mouth of his and sat down again with a loud thud.

"My God.." was all Roger could come up with, he was too overwhelmed with emotions.

"I do not know why Julia has not been seen since my visit, but like I said I think it might have something to do with the final minutes of our conversation the other day. I know that you have known her a lot longer than me, say, would you be most kind and give me some advice on how to win back her affections?" Barnabas asked.

Roger didn't know what upset him the most; the fact that the twat had upset Julia or that he wanted his advice on how to make her forgive him.

"So, you two are on a first-name basis nowadays?" he replied dryly as he continued eating his food.

Barnabas frowned. Why was the man so bitter? He called her Julia too, didn't he?

"I have not really thought about it, but now that you mention it, I guess we are." he replied, equally dryly, because although he had promised Elizabeth to be nice to everyone living under the roof of Collinwood he simply could not stand Roger anymore.

Roger gave him a glare and didn't even bother to reply. Then something suddenly hit Barnabas; what if Roger was also interested in Julia? Or worse, what if the two of them had been together? Or WERE together? After all, he had not been told a single thing about the private lives of the people in the house. No wonder Roger was acting bizarre if that was the case! He decided to clear that up at once, as he usually did when he ran upon problems.

"I think I may understand your outburst, but you will have to excuse me for the question I am about to ask you, as it can be seen inappropriate if I am completely wrong. Do you have a liking for Julia?"

Roger accidentally spit out all the food he had in is mouth as he was completely surprised and baffled by the question. He had no idea how the man had reached that decision, but on second thoughts he realised he had made it quite obvious. But suddenly Roger felt a strange feeling grow inside of him. A feeling of that he had the advantage now. Barnabas knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. A little lie couldn't hurt? Only to make him stay clear of Julia until what he was about to say became reality. _Yes, this would be perfect,_ he thought to himself and had to try really hard in order to restrain the smile that was about to spead all over his face.

"Why, Barnabas, didn't anyone tell you? Julia and I have been together for years." he said, as casually as he could, while continuing eating like nothing had happened.

Barnabas flinched a little at Roger's reply. He had started to suspect it, but had prayed that it wasn't true. Now he knew. He felt absolutely heartbroken. Julia belonged to someone else. She belonged to Roger, of all people. What on earth did she see in him?

"Oh, forgive me, I did not know just how serious your relationship to Julia was. I apologise." he said, and even Roger could hear how hurt he sounded. _Good_, he thought to himself,_ that man deserves no better. _

"No problem, apology accepted." he replied, maybe a bit too happily, but right now he just couldn't care less. Julia was his. Well, at least Barnabas thought so and what else mattered right now?

A few minutes passed by before they heard familiar footsteps approaching the dining room. They both gave each other one last glare before Julia entered the room. It was obvious that she had been crying, a lot, and she looked really torn up.

"No, I'm fine. No, I don't want to talk about it." she said as she walked up to the table and sat down. She didn't even dare to look at Barnabas, afraid that she was going to start crying again, and she hardly noticed Roger. She just wanted to eat her dinner and then go back to her study and get wasted again because right now she was shamefully sober. Both Roger and Barnabas watched her carefully as she filled her plate with food and started eating. She felt both of them looking at her and had to breathe in and out deeply a couple of times instead of starting to cry again. Barnabas couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, even after crying so much, and how she still managed to pull it together in front of them. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to, that she could talk to him about it, but he was afraid to hurt her even more. Suddenly she stopped eating and put her cutlery down on the table and sighed. She was on the verge of tears and she was more than embarrassed.

"I know you said you don't want to talk, but if you change your mind, you come and talk to me okay?" Roger said suddenly in a tender tone and put his hand on hers, squeezing it lightly. She looked up, quite surprised, and her eyes met his. She had never been particularly close to Roger, so this gesture was making her rather confused. However she thought it was very nice of him to stand up for her and be there when he saw she was hurt, probably without knowing why.

"Thank you, really. Thanks." she replied and squeezed back. She even gave him a hint of a smile as she continued to eat.

Barnabas was practically tearing up inside by the sight of them speaking nicely and holding hands. _I feel like vomiting all over this_, he thought bitterly to himself. How did such a gorgeous woman as Julia end up with someone so vile as Roger?

Roger, on the other hand, was in a state of complete euphoria. _She squeezed my hand back_, the thought to himself, _she didn't turn me down_. He resisted the temptation to put his hand on her thigh, deciding it was too early and would probably spoil things. He also decided he had to take it easy from now on, winning her affections slowly, and at the same time keep the charade up whenever Barnabas was around. He felt invinsible; nothing could stop him now.

Julia, who had no idea about what act she was a part of, had decided to be professional and continue seeing Barnabas. No matter how painful the first session had been she was determined not to show him how much it had really hurt her. After all, she was his psychiatrist, it was her job to deal with things he told her. Even personal ones, it seemed. She was actually really moved by the fact that he cared about her. No one had really questioned her drinking before, but he had. Also, he hadn't been bothering her after she had told him to leave. Not even now was he saying anything. She glanced at him and realised that he was looking at her, and in his eyes she only saw sadness. _Oh my_, she thought, _maybe I hurt him too?_ Somehow, she cared for the strange man. It wasn't his fault that he was behaving the way he was. If that Angelique hadn't turned him into a vampire, he would never have ended up like this. _But on the other hand I never would have met him if that had been the case_, she thought, and blushed as she realised what she had been thinking. She finished off her food and for the first time she looked directly at Barnabas as she said:

"You better get your arse down to my study tomorrow, or Elizabeth will have both our heads."

"Will do." Barnabas answered in a warm tone and smiled at her, surprised that she was even looking at him. She smiled back as she got up and left the room. Barnabas watched as Roger followed her every steps, and he noticed that Roger was completely eying her from head to toe. _Despicable_, the thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the people who liked it so far :)

**Chapter 6: Barnabas returns to the study**

The next day Barnabas woke up stressed. At first he couldn't remember why. Then it hit him: he had another session with Julia today. For some reason he was very excited. Then he remembered he most certainly could NOT be excited about this, Julia was with Roger and no matter what he thought of the man he wouldn't want to spoil things between them. And even though he didn't understand it, Julia saw something in the man and he wouldn't want to intrude on that. He felt a bit sad. But he decided he would try to be a good patient today, for Julia's sake. It would indeed be hard, but maybe befriending Julia was better than nothing at all?

Elizabeth had decided that she needed to talk to Julia. She was feeling a lot better now and she was curious about how the doctor's sessions with Barnabas were going. When she had finished her breakfast she walked down the stairs to her study. She knocked on the door and walked in without even waiting for her to reply. Over the years, Elizabeth had grown very close to Julia and she considered her to be one of her best friends. The two women were not that much alike, but they still got along very well. Julia was currently cleaning, to Elizabeth's astonishment, because she couldn't recall she had ever seen her clean before.

"Oh, hi Liz." Julia said distantly as she continued to throw various objects of trash into the bin.

"Are you actually cleaning, or are my eyes deceiving me?" Elizabeth said and smiled as Julia gave her a warning look.

"I am, as a matter of fact, what do you want?" she replied, still not bothering to stop her cleaning and talk directly to her visitor.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how it's going with Barnabas? You have seen him, haven't you?" Elizabeth said and she sat down in one of Julia's armchairs. Julia suddenly freezed and when she continued her cleaning she looked rather stiff. Elizabeth frowned. _What is going on with everyone, Roger is acting all weird too_, she thought to herself.

"Yes. Yes, of course, I've seen him. He's swinging by later today, we still have lots of work to do, you know, the man's lived a long life and all. Eh, would you mind if we talked about this later, say tonight? I have loads to do and I.." Julia said and started declaring what an awful lot of things she had on her to-do-list for today and about halfway through Elizabeth interrupted her and said:

"Julia, quit. It's fine, I realise this is not a good time. We'll take it later, okay?"

Julia sighed in relief and finally turned around from her work.

"Thanks." she said and gave Elizabeth a wink before the woman got up, waved and left.

When Elizabeth finally closed the door Julia sat down, with a heavy thud, on her(still not so cleaned) table. She hadn't even realised she was cleaning until Elizabeth had pointed it out. She also realised it was nerves. She was actually anxious to see him. Anxious, and happy at the same time. Cleaning made her calmer, somehow, and because she usually was in a more than calm(and drunk) state she rarely found herself cleaning. Now, though, she was everything but calm. She felt like the world was spinning just a little bit too fast, and she couldn't catch up. _What the hell is this bullshit_, she thought to herself, _he's a vampire for God's sake get a grip_. Nonetheless she couldn't stop imagining what it would be like seeing him today. Surely he would still be upset. Maybe he would even apologise. What then? Would they just carry on like nothing had happened? No. She knew she wouldn't. Somehow, she felt like she wanted to get closer to him, she wanted to see him for what he was. She wanted to explore him and find out what had made him into what he was. Besides the fact that the cunt Angelique obviously needed some sort of anger management classes. Whatever, this wasn't about her, Barnabas had told her he was completely over her anyways. _And why the hell am I even caring about that?_ she thought to herself, and she realised she was starting to piss herself off. Just when she was about to continue with her endless cleaning, for the study was indeed a mess, she heard a light knocking on the door. Her heart skipped a beat or two, as she asked with a slightly shaking voice:

"Who is it?"

She realised she sounded weak and pathetic and decided that was not a side she wanted to show anyone, particularly not a patient, so before Barnabas opened the door she straightened her neck and put on a wide(but sadly faked) smile. And some lipstick, because that had never harmed anyone. When Barnabas finally came in, he looked like a freightened fawn and suddenly she felt a warm spot build up inside just by the sight of him, and the faked smile soon became a very sincere one.

"Come on in love, I'm not mad at you." she said in a calmer tone and pointed for him to sit down in the same armchair he sat in last time. He immediately followed her orders and she couldn't hide another smile spreading across her face. _That man is cute as a button_, she thought to herself.

Barnabas was not feeling the same happy sensation Julia was feeling. Mostly, he was scared out of hit wits. He was scared of being too cold, and scared of being too nice in case Roger would find out. So he found himself sitting, looking rather lame and tired, and not saying a word. He watched as Julia fetched her notepad and her pen and couldn't help but stare at her when she sat down in her chair next to him.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked in a concerned tone.

_My God woman stop calling me love_, he thought, _this is difficult enough as it is._

"I'm most fine, there is absolutely no need for you to worry about me at all." he replied in a neutral tone, but he saw clearly that she didn't believe him at all.

Barnabas nearly stopped breathing as she pulled her chair closer towards his and put her hand onto his, stroking it lightly. He couldn't for one second understand what the woman was doing, but he had to admit it felt rather good having her doing it. She suddenly moved her hand up to his face and carefully tilted his head up, holding her hand under his chin. Therefore he was being forced to look deeply into her eyes, and he immediately drowned. _My God she is indeed a beautiful woman_, was the only thing he managed to think before she, quite shyly, placed her lips lightly upon his. The kiss didn't last long, but as she slowly removed her hand and pulled away, he grabbed both of her shoulders and placed his lips upon hers another time. This time though, neither one of them pulled away and as the kiss got deeper and deeper, Julia moved herself from her armchair to his, placing herself in his lap. He shuddered as she sat down, feeling her bare calves stroking against his legs. He was lost in her beauty. She was lost in his beauty, too, and she couldn't understand how kissing a patient could feel so wrong and yet so _right._ She started to explore his shoulders and his torso, and he slowly moved his hands from her shoulders to the top of her breasts, causing her so sigh deeply in their kiss. Then suddenly, he realised how very wrong all of this was. Julia was seeing Roger! How on earth could he be so stupid? He immediately pulled away from her, grabbed her and quite brutally threw her back into her chair.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, as he got up and started pacing.

"You.. You seduced me! Why would you do something like this?" he nearly shouted, for he was rather angry that she had tempted him to be a part of this in the first place, even though he had to admit he had enjoyed himself very much.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?_ I _seduced _you_?" she shouted, sounding very angry now, as she got up and walked towards him. He immediately backed, as he did not want her to touch him again, fearing he would not be able to restrain himself from continuing towards the act he was sure they would have commited to if he would not have realised that this was a mistake. He wasn't able to escape her for long, as his back hit the wall and she immediately captured him, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"What are you talking about? What are you hiding from me?" she demanded and she looked so seductive; with her hair in a mess, lipstick all over the lower part of her face and with her top slightly misplaced. He had to take a deep breath and try not to take in her beauty, for he knew he would succumb if he did.

"This is wrong, my dear Julia, so wrong I dare not think about it. This is the end, I am most sorry." he replied and it made him so heartbroken when he saw sadness spread across her pretty face as he kissed her lightly on her forehead and freed himself of her arms. She didn't even try to put up a fight, she just stood there, facing the wall. And as he walked away from her she slowly sunk down until finally, she was sitting on the floor. He turned around when he reached the door and when he saw her practically lying on the floor he nearly went back to her. He wanted to hug her so badly, and tell her that everything would be alright, but he found himself incapable of doing such a thing. He slowly closed the door and left her. Again


	7. Chapter 7

Thaaanks again to all the people out here who encourages me to update! :) It's really nice hearing someone likes it :p

**Chapter 7: Nothing but the truth, so help me God**

When Barnabas had left Julia's study all he wanted to do was go straight to his coffin and sleep for the next year or so. He had almost forgotten how heartbreaking life always was and how wrong everything went even with the best intentions. He had probably ruined things between Julia and Roger now, not that he was sorry for Roger's sake, but for Julia's. And he also ruined his chances of ever getting therapy again, with biggest probability. Barnabas felt so disappointed in himself, he could not believe the things he had done. After all he had promised Elizabeth to be a pleasant guest and show warmth towards the other residents in the house, despite his unnatural state. He was so lost in his thoughs he didn't see Carolyn until he bumped right into her.

"Watch it!" she exlaimed as he almost made her drop her freestyle on the marble floor.

"I am most sorry, I am merely a bit exhausted after the therapy session today." he replied absently and was just about to turn around leave for his room when Carolyn suddenly asked:

"Since when do you wear lipstick?"

Barnabas went stiff. _Oh no_, he thought, _I have not cleaned myself up. _

"Why, is it not common that people of this day wear lipstick?" he replied, trying to sound comfortable and act normal, although he suspected he was not succeeding at all.

"Not smudged all over your face, idiot." she replied and laughed a little at the man's humbleness before she left.

"I suppose not.." Barnabas said to himself and realised immediately that he was in deep trouble. Carolyn was merely a young girl, surely she would not see the need to be discrete?

* * *

When both Barnabas and Julia were missing for dinner Elizabeth grew more and more irritated. _What do they think this is_, she thought to herself, _a goddamn hotel? _

"Does anyone know where Julia and Barnabas are?" Elizabeth asked, trying not to sound too annoyed but she failed miserably.

"Haven't got the slightest." Roger replied and continued eating. He was rather annoyed by it, too. Ever since that man showed up on their doorstep things at Collinwood had gone from weird to weirder. He had no idea what was going on anymore.

Carolyn suddenly tittered from her side of the table and everyone turned their heads in her direction.

"What?" she asked.

"What's so funny, dear?" Elizabeth asked, rather impatiently.

"Oh nothing, I guess. Just the fact that I bumped into Barnabas a few hours ago when he was leaving Julia's study." she replied.

"And?" Elizabeth demanded, knowing there was more to the story since Carolyn still looked very amused.

"He was all covered in lipstick and he even said he was _exhausted_ from his therapy session." Carolyn said, matter-of-factly.

"Why was he wearing lipstick?" David asked, but was hushed by Roger when Elizabeth said:

"And why, young girl, is that any of your business?"

"It's not any of my business but maybe you people ought to know that they're obviously having sex instead of talking old memories. Or maybe they're doing both." Carolyn continued.

Roger tried not to show his anger. He tried very, very hard. He was boiling with hate towards Barnabas. The man knew he was seeing Julia, well he thought he knew he was seeing Julia, and yet he had still, at least, kissed her? What kind of arse was that man? Hopefully he was feeling bad about it now, and with right.

"Well Carolyn I think it has nothing to do with you, so you should keep things like that to yourself. Julia and Barnabas are both adults, whatever they choose to do is their own choice." Elizabeth declared and gave Carolyn a warning look. She had no clue Julia and Barnabas were interested in each other, but she supposed it made sense. They had both been acting strange as hell the last couple of days and honestly she was more than happy for this explanation, she had nothing against the two of them being together if that was what they wanted. But when she glanced in Roger's direction and saw that he looked very angry she couldn't help but smile a little. She knew Roger had a thing for Julia. He was, after all, her brother and she knew him very well. Of course she had noticed how weird he'd become ever since Barnabas had started complimenting Julia. She had known long before that though, Roger had always been more or less weird around her. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Right after they had finished eating dinner Elizabeth practically ran down to Julia's study. The little chat they had postponed earlier the same day was now a chat Elizabeth was really keen on having. Today, right now, at this second. She barged in without knocking and immediately saw Julia sitting with her back up against the wall in the end of the room. She had a cigarette in her hand and almost looked like a clown with her lipstick still smeared out all over her face. Elizabeth slowly approached her. Their eyes met.

"Dear are you alright?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone as she sat down next to her and stroked her shoulder. Julia shaked her head. It didn't look like she had been crying, but nonetheless she looked torned up.

"I know about you and Barnabas." Elizabeth said and hushed Julia when she started asking how and simply said:

"Carolyn ran into him when he was leaving your study. With your lipstick all over his face."

Julia nodded ,and even smiled a little, as if that was enough of an explanation and focused on her cigarette instead.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really. I mean, I don't know. It was all going well when he suddenly pushed me away and left saying this was wrong and blah blah, you know? Useless excuses. You don't think he minds the doctor-patiend boundaries, do you? Just because he's old fashioned and all that?" Julia replied.

Elizabeth shrugged, because she had no idea what went on in Barnabas head. Absolutely none.

"He's probably just shy, you should give him some time."

"So you're alright with it, Liz?" Julia asked a bit shyly.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Julia laughed a little.

"Oh I don't know, he's your relative."

"Come on now, that doesn't matter! As long as you're happy together I don't mind." she replied warmly and Julia leaned her head onto Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Julia asked. "I mean, to try and explain things, maybe? He's still my patient after all."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Naturally, but I think you should clean yourself up and get some rest first." she said, eying Julia's disastrous makeup.

Julia yawned loudly, gave Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder, and got up.

"You're probably right, as usual.." she said jokingly and waved a little in Elizabeth's direction as she went for her bathroom.

"Night dear, see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she got up and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning, it gets rather dirty in this chapter so if you're not comfortable with that, you have been warned :)

**Chapter 8: Overboard**

Later that night Roger decided to go and see if Julia was awake. It was rather late, but he knew her to be a devoted insomniac and he really wanted to try and win her over. He still couldn't believe something had actually happened between her and Barnabas, if Carolyn wasn't lying, and he wondered how the strange man could even express any sort of affection towards a woman. He was very bothered by the fact that something had been going on between them since Barnabas had only been here for a very short period of time. Roger, on the other hand, had known Julia for years. How come they never got a chance? When he got closer to her study he suddenly became worried. What if Barnabas was in there? He couldn't imagine anything worse than barging in on the two of them doing something private. He went against his fear and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard Julia ask from inside.

"It's Roger, may I come in?" she heard him reply. Roger? She was quite surprised that he was visiting her this late at night. However she supposed that now when he was here he might as well come in, even though she wasn't properly dressed and had no makeup on whatsoever.

"Yeah sure, come on in." she replied as she moved from the middle of her couch to one side, leavning room for him. She had no idea why but she was up late watching telly. She usually hated it but tonight it seemed better than to be left alone with her thoughts. As Roger came in, smiled at her and sat down next to her she felt very.. Naked. She was only wearing her night robe and it wasn't exactly made of the thickest material. _Whatever_, she thought, _he's probably just as tired as I am. _

"So, not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked before he even got a chance of starting a conversation. She saw Roger smile, and even blush, a bit as he ran his hand through his hair. She tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.

"Come on Roger, what's going on?" she asked him in a sort of demanding, but still nice, tone.

He met her eyes for the first time. _Oh God I shouldn't have done that,_ he immediately thought to himself, because she was so utterly gorgeous it distracted him from thinking clearly.

"I don't know. I wanted to see you." he replied sheeplisly and she burst out in laughter.

"Are you serious? You wanted a meeting with your son's drunk psychiatrist at two in the morning?" she asked him again, still not giving up.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, still trying to avoid answering her questions.

"Naturally, but that gives you no right to change the subject all the time, I'm not an idiot you know." she replied and leaned forward to grab two glasses from the table, handing one to Roger. "You want some?"

He nodded and she poured them both a drink of some sort before pulling her legs up and making herself comfy in the sofa.

"Cheers to you being down here for no apparent reason." she said and he couldn't help but smiling when her eyes met his. They sat quietly for a while, watching telly, drinking booze, and it was almost like they had done it before. They chitchatted a bit about everything and nothing. Julia filled up his glass a couple of times and had to restrain herself in order not to laugh at his reaction to the alcohol. Clearly the man wasn't as much of an alchoholic as she was. When he had finished another glass he gave her a wide smile.

"God you never stop looking like a lad on his first prom, do you?" she said as she took a gulp from her drink.

"Not when I'm with you, no." he replied and put his drink down on the table. She looked at him to see if he was joking but soon realised that the look upon his face was rather serious, even in his drunk state.

"Well this just got awkward..." she murmured and suddenly felt a lot more conscious about what she was wearing. She put down her drink too and as she sat back down she crossed her legs and pulled her night robe down a bit.

"No, no, I don't want it to be awkward, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." he replied, surprisingly intense, and moved closer to her, gently placing his hand on her thigh.

"Uhh, Roger, personal space.."

"No, please don't say that." he interrupted her and when she tried to remove his hand he moved it up to her waist instead, gently pulling her towards him.

"Roger what the hell has gotten into you?" she demanded as she placed her hands on his shoulders in order to keep his face away from hers, because he was slowly trying to pull her even closer. Inevitably he was stronger than her, even while drunk, so it didn't take long until he had defeated her arms trying to keep him away. He hugged her tight, placing his head between her breasts. For a while she thought he might stop at that, and it wasn't really too bad, but when his head moved up towards her face and he started nibbling at her neck she had had enough.

"Roger, stop it." she said in a stern tone.

"What, don't you like it?" he asked teasingly as his hand found its way to one of her nipples, squeezing it roughly through the thin fabric of her night robe. She couldn't supress the moan that escaped her lips. He chuckled and she shuddered as his hot breath touched the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I think you do like it, doctor." he said, and she knew he was right. She did like it. But that had nothing to do with her _feelings _for him. They were both drunk, and that was the end of it.

His hand wandered from her nipple down to her thigh, slowly finding its way in under her night robe. He continued to place kisses and nibbling her neck while his hand found its way up to her panties. She moaned loudly as he gently stroked her through her panties but in between moaning she stuttered:

"Roger, stop it, right now, I don't want.."

"You don't want what? I think you do, you're all wet honey."

She cursed herself for falling for this. Obviously this was what he had planned from the beginning. But she couldn't deny that he was right, oh God how right he was. He was teasing her ear with his tongue as his hand found its way in under her panties. She moaned as he started playing with her clit. _Oh God this is insane_, she thought to herself, as his lips found hers and they began to kiss passionately. Roger was still in a drunk haze and he couldn't believe what was going on. _She feels so good_, he thought as their tongues entwined and he continued teasing her clit. When he pushed two fingers inside of her she broke free of his mouth and gave out a loud moan. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her and he couldn't take his eyes of her. He had dreamt of doing this to her for a long, long time, but never in his wildest imaginations had it been as hot as it was now in real life. He pushed another finger inside of her as he continued toying with her clit and he felt so satisfied when he saw her moaning and writhing under his touch. _God this is mad, he's the father of my patient_, she thought to herself and found that the thought disturbed her. Then she remembered another one of her patients. _Barnabas. _She felt her entire body freeze just at the mere thought of him. What was she doing? Lord, she was being fucked by another man, whom she felt absolutely nothing for apart from temporary attraction due to booze, and she hadn't even thought of him. She felt ashamed and dirty and was suddenly repulsed by herself. He saw her expression change and was just about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly pulled out his fingers and dragged her night robe down. He was about to move a bit closer to her when she suddenly got up.

"What is it? You were nearly there, let me finish you off." he said teasingly, and even though he was very right she didn't have any plans on letting him. She was honestly quite mad at him for even trying all this in the first place.

"No, you get out of here." she replied. "You get out and don't try anything else. I'm serious, Roger."

He looked hurt and confused, but she told herself he would have to deal with that, he was after all the one who started all this. To her surprise he didn't argue, she was at least expecting some kind of reluctance from his part. Instead he slowly got up, still quite drunk, and walked for the door. His walk was horrible and she was expecting him to fall over at some point, but miraculosuly he made it to the door and closed it without breaking anything. She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. _Fuck_, she thought to herself, _how could I be so stupid? _What would Barnabas think? He would probably hate her for this. She couldn't help it, but she started sobbing. She couldn't believe Roger had done this to her. But then again she remembered she hadn't actually said no, and that made her feel so much worse. As she got up and went for her bead she felt how wet she still was, she was really aching, but she decided there was no way she would finish off what Roger had started. _Let it fade away and go to hell,_ she thought as she crawled in under her covers and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the nice reviews, it means a lot! :)

**Chapter 9: Truth will out**

The following day Julia fled from her study early in the morning. She had some breakfast with Elizabeth but excused herself and said she was going to talk to Barnabas immediately before he even came down. Elizabeth understood and let her leave. As she walked up the stairs to his room she felt so nervous. She was still angry at herself for what she had done the other night, but she knew very well it hadn't meant anything to her. She was just hoping he wouldn't be angry at her, and that he would be willing to sort things out between them. She still didn't have a clue about why he had left her so abruptly the last time they met. When she knocked on his bedroom door she was already frighetened to death and it didn't get any better when he opened the door and looked right at her. She felt herself blushing.

"Can I come in?" she asked, doing everything in her power to keep her voice calm.

He looked at her and at first he was puzzled about what he should do, but he finally replied:

"I suppose you may."

He opened the door wider and let her in. Since he didn't have a sofa or anything for them to sit down on besides the bed she decided she'd stand up. Sitting down on the bed would probably make him nervous.

"What is it that you wanted, doctor?" he asked her in a neutral tone. She wished he would show some emotion so she could know what he was thinking, but he showed none.

"I want to talk about what happened the other day, if that's alright?" she said carefully.

He nodded.

"Yes, well we may talk about it if you want." he replied. He was really wondering what she was doing here. Did she come to apologise and tell him that stepping out on Roger had been wrong? If that was the case, he was not very eager to hear. He knew he had made a mistake, but it would hurt to hear her say things of that nature. When she didn't say anything for quite a long time he said:

"Well, get it out woman."

He suddenly saw tears builing up in her eyes, which made him rather confused. What made him even more confused was when she threw herself into his arms and started hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why you got all mad and left, I just know I don't want you to feel that way, I want to be with you. But then Roger came the other night and we did some things, but I was just drunk I swear, I don't know why I would even do something like that. I want to be with _you_, I know I do." she sobbed and he was lost for words.

He placed his arms around her and tried to calm her down but she kept crying. Suddenly, she straightened up and looked at him and said:

"Aren't you mad at me for being with Roger? Why don't you say anything?"

"Of course I am not angry with you for being with him, it is only natural. I find it rather difficult to speak about this matter because I am fearing that I am doing things that are wrong." he replied and she immediately frowned.

"What do you mean with 'it's only natural'? In what way is it natural?"

Barnabas felt very uncomfortable. He did not like speaking about this. Only saying the words 'because he is your spouse' would make his whole being a sin. When he didn't reply she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. She knew he wasn't angry with her, only fearing to do things that were wrong. And what could possibly be wrong with kissing him? At least she couldn't come up with anything. Maybe Elizabeth was right, maybe he was just shy. Barnabas knew he was entering a dangerous zone but he couldn't deny leaning in and giving her a kiss too. The woman had said she wanted to be with him, and he most definitely wanted to be with her. For some reason the fact that this was morally wrong did not repulse him anymore. When he kissed her back she smiled widely and took his hand.

"I knew it." she said.

He didn't know what it was that she knew, but he did not dare ask and he did not even get a chance because she put her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Not a quick kiss this time, a deep one. He answered her by placing his arms around her waist and returning the kiss.

* * *

Roger came down a bit late for breakfast and instantly became annoyed as both Julia and Barnabas were missing. Again. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was allowing this, usually she got really mad when someone missed a meal. As he sat down and casually started reading the morning paper he said:

"And where is Doctor Hoffman and Barnabas? Do they have their own kitchen, perhaps?"

"Actually Julia did come down for breakfast this morning, but she needed to talk to Barnabas so I suppose they're in his room." Elizabeth replied and Roger froze. In his room? Needed to talk about something? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. In an instant he made a decision. He needed to make sure Julia didn't find out about the little lie he had told Barnabas. If she did, she wouldn't ever forgive him. He had to get to Barnabas room, now.

"Excuse me." he said, and ran from the table before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia and Barnabas were now sitting down on the bed and still kissing each other passionately. Julia had her hands in his hair, while Barnabas was slowly making his way into her bra. He was happy Julia hadn't turned him down and gone away forever after his outburst, and even though she was with another man he hated Roger enough to approve of this. Julia was oblivious to Barnabas struggles and assumed he had been shy that last time. She was only happy he still wanted to be with her. As his hands cupped her bare breasts she deepened the kiss and moved even closer to him by straddling his legs. His hands were playing with her breasts and she loved how gentle he was with her. They were interrupted when Roger slammed the door open and entered the room. His eyes immediately landed on what was taking place in front of him. He completely lost it. Barnabas and Julia quickly let go of each other and Roger walked aggressively towards Julia, who was backing up against the wall.

"What are the two of you doing?" Roger yelled and grabbed her arm.

"Roger let go, you're hurting me." she said in a scared tone, because she had never seen him as angry as he was now.

"No! I want an answer, do you hear? You.. You whore!" he yelled at her as he slapped her right across her face.

Suddenly Barnabas came up from behind and grabbed Roger. He tore him away from Julia without even trying.

"Roger, you may not hit her! Why would you hit your own woman? Have you lost your mind?" Barnabas shouted at him.

Julia was still chocked from Roger hitting her, but she still had to object:

"Excuse me, your woman? I am most certainly not his woman."

Roger looked puzzled. He knew it was over now. Instead of putting up a fight he backed away from Barnabas, boy was that man strong, and went for the door.

"Wait, you fucking moron! I wanna know what the actual fuck is going on here!" Julia yelled, but Roger didn't listen to her.

"You seeing that? He's fucking mental, I'm telling you!" she said to Barnabas when Roger slammed the door.

"Of course he is, he just caught his own woman with another man. I suppose that would make any man mad." Barnabas replied, confused by all of this.

"There you said it again, 'his own woman'. Who told you such rubbish? I'm not with Roger." she said.

It suddenly hit Barnabas. Of course. Of corse she was not really his woman. Roger had told a lie.

"Roger told me that, but now I see, he was telling a lie!" Barnabas exclaimed.

"Roger told you I was with him all this time? I swear I'm going to kill that freak with my bare hands, you wait here I have something I need to tell him." Julia replied, so angry she couldn't even believe this was happening.

Roger had lied to Barnabas, and nearly ruined everything between them. She couldn't believe he was actually that stupid. _I will fucking get you for this_, she thought to herself as she ran after him, even though Barnabas tried to tell her that maybe she should take it a bit easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Yey people are still reading! xD Thanks everyone :) And for the-sadisticalovett-nutcase, hmm maybe I ought to get one.. :p**  
**

**Chapter 10: Scum like you**

Roger was in the middle of one of the large corridors when he heard Julia's voice from behind:

"You stop right where you are, you fucker!"

He turned around and saw her walking angrily towards him. He was already prepared for what he knew was to come. He was so angry. Mostly he was angry at Barnabas, but he couldn't help that he felt rather angry at her too.

"What?" he hissed.

"Don't you use that fucking tone with me! You lied to Barnabas and told him we were seeing each other! Do you have any idea how much that pisses me off?" she yelled at him as she closed up on him and slapped him across his face just as Elizabeth came walking from the stairs, on her way to her bedroom.

"Oh my God Julia, what are you doing?" she asked but Roger simply ignored her and yelled back:

"If he hadn't moved in here and started hitting on you, maybe I wouldn't have had too!"

"Oh you fucker, if you really loved me you would have told me ages ago you fucking..." Julia yelled, but got interrupted when Roger slapped her too.

"Shut up, for fuck's sake! You shouldn't say anything you fucking whore, you're with me one night and the next morning you're all over him!" Roger hissed with a disgusted tone and Elizabeth was stunned by the nature of the conversation she was overhearing.

"Don't you call me a whore you fucking scum, let's not forget who seduced who!" she yelled back.

"Will you two stop swearing and hitting each other, you complete idiots!" Elizabeth yelled and went in between the two of them and pushed them apart.

"He fucking started it, he barged into Barnabas room and fucking slapped me, I was just giving him what he deserved." Julia muttered.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if not someone here happened to be a whore." Roger hissed back.

"Okay I've had enough! Roger, go to your room, I'll talk with the two of you separately. For the record you're both behaving like children." Elizabeth stated, grabbed Julia's arm and dragged her into her bedroom. She slammed the door, crossed her arms and gave Julia a questioning look.

"Oh my God Liz, would you please stay out of this!" Julia said angrily, she wasn't finished with Roger at all.

"No way, you're going to tell me what's going on." Elizabeth replied with a rather calm tone. She was in no mood for chaos and arguing this early in the morning. Not at all.

"Now you're going to tell me what happened, and I want to know everything. Don't lie to me, please." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Julia's arm and forced her to sit down next to her on her bed.

"Tell me. Whatever you have to say, it's alright." Elizabeth said.

"I nearly slept with your brother. In what way is that alright?" Julia replied dryly, knowing very well this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

* * *

After Julia had told Elizabeth everything, and she really did tell her everything, they stayed in Elizabeth's room and talked for quite a long time. There were a lot of things that were itching to be fixed and Julia was obviously all confused on how to deal with everything. Elizabeth told her she was fine with what she and Roger had done, but what she wasn't at all fine with was the fact that her brother had lied to Julia and Barnabas. Lying was one of the things Elizabeth most certainly did not approve of. She never had and she never would. After convincing Julia to try and find her way back to Barnabas despite everything that had happened, Elizabeth's first stop was Roger's room. She didn't even bother on knocking. Roger was sitting in one of his armchairs, staring out into space, when she came in. He immediately looked up and met her eyes.

"Roger, I think you and I have some things we need to fucking talk about." Elizabeth said in a stern tone.

Roger knew she was being serious. Elizabeth never cursed, unless she was so angry she could barely restrain herself from murder. He straighened up in his armchair and nodded.

"What you have been doing is completely unnaceptable. I can't believe what you've done and I never want to hear another word about it, ever." she spat at him, still standing up with her arms crossed.

"I understand." he replied.

"Do you? I don't think so. You lied. You fucking lied and on top of that you hit Julia." Elizabeth hissed and when he was about to object she cut him off by saying: "I don't give a fuck about that she hit you back, you fucking deserved it."

Roger stayed silent. He knew there was no point in arguing with Elizabeth, she would never ever give in and she was in charge at Collinwood.

"I want you to pack your bags and leave first thing tomorrow. Or you may leave right away, suit yourself, I really couldn't care less." Elizabeth said.

"What? Are you serious? I..." Roger said, but Elizabeth brutally interrupted him:

"I will not have scum like you living under my roof, nor associate with the children. You're leaving, or I'll kick you out. These are my final words."

She didn't even bother to hear if he had anything to say, she walked out of the room and slammed the door so hard one of Roger's paintings fell down on the floor. Roger sighed. Life was changing a bit too fast for his liking. Moving out? Was she serious? Well obviously she was, but he was still chocked. He had never been a particularly good father to David, mostly Elizabeth took care of him, but he was still his son. He wasn't surprised she expected him to leave David behind, and in all honesty he didn't really want him to come either. _He probably likes Elizabeth better anyway_, he thought to himself as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

Julia was running down the stairs. She had already checked Barnabas room and no one was there, so her second guess was that me might be down in her study waiting for her. Hopefully he would be. If he left her now she didn't know what she would do. She realised more and more every single second that she needed him. She loved him. As she entered her study she immediately saw him sitting on the couch, however as soon as he saw her he got up and practically ran towards her. They both smiled as they embraced each other once again.


	11. Chapter 11

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY. Ehhh.. It has been so long since my last update.. Sooo... I've had much to do and gahh I love writing this story, I don't know what happened. Anyways, if anyone's still interested, here's another chapter. A quite smutty one if I may say so myself, but I thought you all deserved that after the long wait hehe ;) Also some of Julia's past is revealed.

**Chapter 11: The past is behind us**

They stayed in each others arms so long they both lost track of time. When they finally let go of each other it felt like a lifetime had passed.

"I'm so sorry, for everything, for.." Julia began, but Barnabas interrupted her by placing his fingertip on her lips.

"There really is no need for you to apologise, I think both you and I know who is to blame for all this."

Julia nodded, oh boy did she know. She placed her hand on the back of his head and gently stroked his hair.

"I think I love you." she whispered, and felt herself blushing as soon as the words had left her mouth. _What if he thinks I'm going too fast?_ she thought to herself and she was nearly panicking when he suddenly tightened his grip around her waist and gently placed his lips on her forehead. He leaned in closer and nibbled at her ear before whispering:

"I think I most certainly love you too, Julia."

Hearing him saying those words warmed her up from inside and out. Surely she had had her amount of relationships through the years, but never ever had she felt this way for anyone. In fact, she couldn't recall one singe time when a man had told her that he loved her. She hadn't really been interested in relationships as a girl and her first boyfriend had been a guy from school. He had wanted to be with her because she was good looking, sexy some people might even dare say, and she had hooked up with him merely to make others jealous. Sure, he had been good in bed, but their relationship didn't go further than that and eventually it had ended. All her other relationships had also been based mostly on looks and sometimes even money or other things desired. She was rather ashamed of the way she had behaved in her younger years, sleeping with men to get things she wanted. That was one reason she got so mad at Roger, because he had called her a whore. Whore. She had heard that word many times before and it still stung. The man she had finally married had often used it on her. She had been married to him for nearly eight years and been treated like shit the whole time. Looking back, she didn't understand why she didn't leave him earlier. Mainly because she was scared, and because she had no money or no one to turn to. James, as he was called, would beat her and rape her regularly and never ever did he show her any tenderness. _You're not my wife, you're merely a whore_, he had said to her many times. When she finally left him she was broken and scarred, but at the same time she recalled that she was eager for change. She applied to medical school, insiting on doing something useful with her life. But you can only fool yourself for so long. Eventually the memories catched up and as the bottle became a regular visitor in her daily routine, so did the lack of work. Finally Elizabeth had hired her and she had been staying at Collinwood ever since. As her life flashed by behind her eyes Barnabas watched her closely. He found himself rather good at reading people, and right now he could tell Julia was visiting ghosts of the past. He wondered what it was he had awakened in her.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered softly as he brushed away a tear that had rolled down on her cheek.

Julia, who hadn't even realised she was crying, quickly tried to smooth it over.

"Nothing I just.." she begun, but as she looked into his eyes she realised that she didn't want to lie anymore. She was sick of always having to pretend to be alright when in all honesty, she really wasn't.

"You remember when you asked me why I drink so much?" she asked him carefully, trying very hard to restrain her tears. Barnabas who sensed how hard this was for her, merely nodded and gave her permission to continue.

"Well, it's because I have never been loved by a man before. Only used, especially by the man I was once married to. I just.. I can't shake the feeling that I'm doing things wrong, that I'm nothing but a shell." she said, her vocie fading more and more as she spoke. Barnabas knew she had hid something from him, something she would rather not talk about. He felt her pain and it made him hurt so much.

"I am most sorry to hear that you have not been treated like the lady you are, my dear. I can promise you that I will make it all up to you, and more, the best way I can manage. For I love you, and I am not afraid to say so." he said and Julia found it hard to breathe, she was so happy.

"I love you too, god, I love you _so much_..." she whispered as she leaned in even closer and kissed him deeply. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her as close as humanly possible as he returned her kiss. Still kissing each other passionately, he gently picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and walked slowly towards the bed where he put her down again. Sitting with her feet almost touching the cold floor, Julia forced Barnabas down so he was on his knees in front of her. Being taller than the doctor, this made him just a bit shorter than her, even though she was sitting on the bed and he was kneeling down. They broke the kiss for the first time and he looked deep into her eyes, a wide smile spreading across his face, as his hands found their way to her thighs. Massaging them softly his hands soon found their way to her skirt, slowly pushing it up. Julia couldn't supress the moan that escaped her lips as his hands reached her panties and slowly began to pull them down. She had to support herself from falling back onto the bed with her hands, holding on tightly to the covers as she felt how she was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Barnabas tossed her panties on the floor and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Now, my beautiful Julia, let me fill you with the pleasure the men in your past have deprived you of.." he murmued huskily into her ear and she gasped as his rough clothing came in contact with her entrance. Barnabas slowly, _teasingly_, started to lick and nibble her thighs, making his way up to where she craved his attention the most. When he forced her legs further apart, causing her skirt to slide up and completely uncover her most intimate area, Barnabas smiled wickedly at the sight before him. Julia noticed this quite quickly.

"What.. What is it?" she asked, her voice filled with lust.

Barnabas smiled even wider as he teasingly stroked her inner thighs, still not touching her now visibly soaking cunt.

"Oh my darling, nothing, I am merely noticing how _excited_ you are.." he teased and Julia blushed.

Being this exposed to him when he was still fully dressed was incredibly arousing, she could feel herself dripping down there and she just wanted him to ravish her in every which way.

"Please..." she said, her voice drifting off into a moan when he pushed one finger down on her slick clit. He started rubbing her spot slowly, but forcefully, as he replied teasingly:

"Please, what? My dear you are going to have to be a lot more elaborate."

Julia had no idea Barnabas could be this dirty and teasing and she _loved_ it. He knew exactly how to treat her.

"Please.." she repeated, her voice barely a whisper, "Please, I need your fingers inside me.."

"That, my dear, was exactly what I wanted to hear." Barnabas answered and immediately shoved two of his deliciously long fingers inside of her. Julia screamed with pleasure and threw her head back as she tried to catch her breath. Barnabas felt his heart warm up at the sight of how much pleasure he gave to his dear Julia, and he continued to push his fingers in and out of her cunt while still toying with her clit. Julia had never experienced pleasure like this before, he was going _so deep_ inside her and the combination of him nibbling at her clit made her delirious.

"Oh God, Barnabas, _harder_..." she moaned as she pushed herself closer to him, wanting his fingers even deeper inside of her. He smiled as she spread her legs even wider, giving him more access. He leaned in close as he removed his hand from her clit and slowly dragged his fingers out of her, her jucies still clinging to his fingers. She sighed in disappointment when she could no longer feel his touch, but felt a warm knot build up inside her when she saw that Barnabas was eagerly licking the two fingers that not long ago had been burried deep inside her. He didn't say anything until he had licked all of her jucies from his fingers and she could feel her cunt throbbing just at the mere thought of him continuing to play with her.

"You are delicious." he stated when he was done with his fingers and Julia felt a jolt of exciement wash through her body as he looked down on her cunt and licked his lips. She didn't even have time to say anything before he grabbed her thighs and pressed his lips down on her opening. She couldn't form a single comprehensive thought as Barnabas started licking her folds, occasionally swirling his tongue over her clit. She was in an euphoric state and all the managed to do was grab his head and push him harder onto her. His lips left her folds and he started nibbling at her clit as he shoved three fingers inside her. She cried out as she felt her orgasm build up inside of her. His fingers and his tongue was driving her crazy.

"Oh, Barnabas, God.. God, I'm gonna.." she squealed, but Barnabas ignored her and simply continued to work his fingers and tongue on her, until she screamed and he felt her inner muscles contract around his fingers. But instead of slowing down and let her come down from her ecstasy he started working her even harder, adding a fourth finger to her eager cunt.

"Please, oh god, stop it.. I can't take it, please, oh god no don't stop.." Julia screamed as she felt herself reaching another climax. Barnabas smiled as he bit down on her clit and curled his fingers deep inside her, making her come for the second time. As he withdrew his fingers Julia, still shaking from her orgasm, fell back on the bed panting loudly. He immediately lay down beside her and all she could do was whisper two simple words that, at this precise moment, meant so much more than they normally did.

"Thank you."

Finally, someone had made her feel alive again.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed Barnabas and Julia finally getting together :) Originally, this was going to be the end, but now I'm not sure.. I was kind of out of ideas for a while, but now I feel I might have something more to add to the story. What do you think? :)


End file.
